


Release

by soixante



Series: Try anything once (twice) [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Desperation, Humiliation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soixante/pseuds/soixante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Breathe</i>, he tells himself, feeling his eyes start to water.</p><p>Jonny must notice something's off because Kaner sees him glance over, giving him a weird look. Q turns around to pull out a chart and Jonny leans over to whisper "You OK, man?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at thesinbin: _kaner really needs to piss but cant get his gear off fast enough - and ends up wetting himself in front of someone (you choose - jonny? sid? the whole blackhawks team? coach q? on the ice?)_
> 
> Consent is a little fuzzy/handwavey towards the end, if that's an issue for you. (Not dubcon so much as lazy porn dialogue, but just giving a heads up.)

Kaner's trying to struggle out of his gear as fast as he can. He needed to piss that whole last shift, when he ended up playing extra minutes because of the delayed penalty, and the bottle of water he downed right afterwards didn't help at all. He's just chucked the last of his pads in his locker and is headed for the men's room when a hand closes over his bicep.

"I need a word with you and Tazer," Q says.

Kaner looks up at him, startled. "Uh, can I -- "

"Now," Q says. "It won't take long."

Jonny's already in the office, standing in front of the desk. Q doesn't sit down either, just shifts behind it and starts looking through some papers. And Kaner -- 

\-- Kaner _really_ has to piss.

It's bad enough that he can barely follow what Q's saying, something about lines and a guy coming up from Rockford to cover someone's IR. Kaner's wearing just his UnderArmor, no cup, and he's dying to sit down and squeeze his thighs together but the other guys are standing so it seems rude. Plus he doesn't want to do anything that might keep him here longer.

"And we need a strong anchor on the third line -- Kaner, are you listening?"

Kaner snaps his head around. Shit, it must be obvious. "Yeah, sorry, I just -- "

"I'd like you to take this seriously, Patrick," Q says. He frowns at Kaner, and Kaner nods back as quick as he can. It's been two months since Q took over and sometimes he thinks he still hasn't proved himself to Q.

"Yes sir," Kaner says, trying not to dance around too obviously.

But _fuck_ it gets worse as Q goes on. That last bottle of water is going right through him, getting heavier and heavier as it fills his bladder, the weight of it pressing down. Kaner wants so badly to press his hand right there, give himself a little relief, but he has to stand right where he is, fists balled at his sides, and act like he's listening.

 _Breathe_ , he tells himself, feeling his eyes start to water.

Jonny must notice something's off because Kaner sees him glance over, giving him a weird look. Q turns around to pull out a chart and Jonny leans over to whisper "You OK, man?" 

Kaner just nods, squeezing his fists tighter. He has the sudden impulse to run out of the room while Q's back is turned, making a crazy dash for the bathroom, but then he has a fucking terrible realization -- he's not sure he's going to be able to walk without wetting himself.

He's just thinking frantically, trying to figure out what to do, when Jonny nudges him hard with his elbow, muttering "Dude, chill out" right as Q turns back around.

The effort of keeping himself balanced against Jonny's shove is too much. Kaner lets out a little whimper as his bladder lets go -- not all the way, but enough to soak a spreading stain all the way down the front of his leggings.

Q's mouth drops open, his eyes widening in surprise. He glances down at Kaner's crotch, and then back up. "Is that -- Jesus Christ, Kaner."

Kaner screws his eyes shut, face flaming. The piss is wet and hot, and this is the most ashamed he's ever been in his whole life. Next to him Jonny coughs out a short, disbelieving laugh, like he's not even sure how to react.

"Is that what you needed to go do, kid?" Q barks.

"Yes, sir," Kaner says, his voice cracking with shame.

"Well next time fucking say something. Don't piss yourself in my office, for christ's sake."

Kaner shakes his head hard, face getting even hotter. "I'm sorry, sir."

Q's voice gets a little softer. "Appreciate your dedication, but come on, Patrick." He sighs. "Go clean yourself up."

Kaner can't even look at him or Jonny as he hurries out of the room, rushing for the showers. He wants to cover himself as he hurries through the crowded dressing room, but he knows that would just draw more attention to his soaked leggings, getting colder by the minute. In the shower room, empty now, he throws himself into the far shower, clothes and all, and puts the water on hot.

He drops his head against the wall, trying not to cry. The look on Q's face -- and Jonny saw it too -- shit, he's never going to forget it. And if Jonny tells anyone...

The door opens and closes, and footsteps come closer, stopping right by his stall. 

"I'm not gonna tell anyone," Jonny says. "If you were worried."

Kaner has to clear his throat before he answers, sniffling hard. "Thanks."

"I mean, it's not the worst thing that's ever happened to anybody."

Kaner opens his eyes and turns to stare at Jonny. "Dude. I pissed myself in front of our _coach_. He already thinks I'm a dumb kid, now what's he gonna think?"

Jonny shrugs. "I don't know."

"What did _you_ think?" Kaner presses, somehow wanting the worst of it all at once.

Jonny shrugs again, but there's a sudden flush in his face, and his gaze goes to the ceiling, "Uh."

Kaner sighs, knowing it'll be some dumb chirp. "What."

"Uh, that it was kinda hot?" 

There's a silent moment, while the water of the shower is the only noise. Kaner's mind is running wildly again, and he just stares at Jonny until Jonny finally looks back down at him.

"I mean," Jonny says, low and slow. "You really had to piss, right?"

"Yeah," Kaner says, after a moment.

"Like, _bad_ , right? So bad it was all you could think about."

Kaner just nods.

"And it got worse and worse, until you just couldn't help yourself, you had to let it out. Like -- like you were coming or something."

Kaner closes his eyes again, a shudder going through him. Jonny steps closer and then Kaner feels him reach out, shutting off the water. He shivers again, cold now in his drenched clothes.

"Hey Kaner," Jonny say. "Did you let it all out?" 

Kaner shakes his head. He'd kind of forgotten about it, in his embarrassed run to the shower, but the pressure in his bladder isn't really much better now. He has to piss, but -- 

Jonny's hands are on his hips suddenly, thumbs hooking into his wet leggings. It's hard to pull them down but Jonny manages it, until they're around Kaner's thighs. Shame prickles through him again, feeling so exposed like this. Kaner finally opens his eyes, just a crack, and sees Jonny _looking_ at him, up and down, biting his lower lip. Kaner squeezes his eyes shut again.

"Why don't you finish the job?" Jonny says, his voice rough and close to Kaner's ear. He isn't touching Kaner but Kaner can _feel_ him, the heat of his presence.

"I -- fuck, Jonny," Kaner says, inarticulately.

Jonny's hand slides onto the back of his neck suddenly.

"It's OK, Patrick," Jonny says. "You already pissed yourself in front of somebody once today. You can't make it worse. And I know how bad you have to go."

And Kaner _does_ , and this is so weird and fucked up but he likes it and shit, Jonny obviously likes it too. So when Jonny squeezes the back of his neck Kaner lets out a moan and does it again, piss pouring down his thighs and splattering on the tiles of the shower. He hears Jonny moan too, soft, like he's watching something he's super into.

It seems like he pisses forever, and then it finally ends, leaving him as wrung out as if he really did just come. Kaner feels light and dizzy, relief mixed with more hot shame -- that Jonny saw him, that he _let_ Jonny see that. That he couldn't help it.

"Jesus Christ, Kaner," Jonny says softly, in an imitation of Q a little while ago. "Look what you did."

And Kaner doesn't know if it's that making his cheeks flame up, or Jonny's hand wrapping around his dick. He gasps, startled, but Jonny holds his neck tighter to keep him close, starting to jack him off.

"Fuck," Kaner whimpers. His dick's hardening up but he isn't sure what's going on, where this is coming from. "Jonny -- "

Jonny shifts, so his own crotch is rubbing on Kaner's hip, dick hard under the stretched spandex of his leggings. "You're already fucking filthy," he growls. "Let it happen."

Kaner's soaking wet and covered in piss, and his roommate, his fucking _captain_ is jerking him off, and it's so crazy and hot and fucked up that it takes about thirty seconds before he's gasping and coming over Jonny's hand, fumbling for the wall to hold himself up.

Jonny lets go of him right away, reaching down to pull out his own dick. Kaner opens his eyes to watch him jack it, the uncut head thick and red under Jonny's hand, and then he feels the heat of Jonny's come shooting onto his own crotch and thighs, dripping down his softening dick. He's never felt so dirty before, so _used_ , but so good at the same time.

There's a long, long moment before he can meet Jonny's eyes. Jonny looks just as stunned and fucked up as he feels, for all that he was the one running it. Kaner has no idea where to go from here, just that waves of humiliation are still rolling over him as Jonny studies him.

"Kaner," Jonny says finally, shaking his head and reaching for the faucet handle. "Clean yourself up."


End file.
